THe craft II
by Shounenvampress
Summary: you'll see
1. A little intro

(A/N Do you remember Nancy? And do you remember Sarah..remember they totally hated each other at the beginning and than the end. Well this is when Nancy actually gets out of that fuckin insane person place.Bonnie and Rochelle help.what fools.you'll see what I mean.)  
  
Sarah stared out the window..her powers caused her to get into a trance and have flashbacks in her past with her coven. She opened her bag and pulled out her journal. This journal was what she shared her thoughts and feeling with her close coven members. With a lame look on her face she opened the old looking journal and opened it wanting to write something or read something. There in front of her was a note that read, "I"LL KILL YOU! YOU BITCH!" Sarah looked at the note again and realized that it was written in blood. Angrily she scrunched it up and threw it out her window.  
  
She looked at the large statue of Jesus on a cross on the top of the entrance to her school. Rochelle and Bonnie stood behind her in fright of her maybe spinning around and blowing off Rochelle's wig and Bonnie's scarf. Sarah felt their presence and asked, "Do you regret what you have done? I would have helped but you tried to kill me you little fools." Sarah walked forward leaving the two girls staring in a sort of jealous disgust.  
  
Rochelle asked Bonnie trying not to scratch her head, "Do you think she could be such a bitch and boss us around?"  
  
Bonnie looked at Rochelle and said under her scarf, "She isn't bossing us around.and she's right.we took advantage of our powers and can easily end up like Nancy.insane."  
  
Rochelle looked at Bonnie like she was naked. She screeched, "Your crazy! Nancy wanted the power because she could do whatever she wanted and we just wanted to get a bit of revenge."  
  
Bonnie shouted frustrated, "No you wanted revenge! I can't hurt the fire that caused me to look like some monster! I just wanted to be normal! Anyway I've got to help that new student. Bye."  
  
Rochelle grabbed Bonnie's arm and shouted, "I can't believe your taking her side! She banned you from your powers what the fuck you think a that?"  
  
Bonnie rolled her eyes and shouted back, "Well WE chose to do that you know! Oh and how could you forget that WE, her coven tried to kill her!"  
  
Rochelle countered, "She quite from the coven! So we could have killed her because she was just there or just like a flea!"  
  
Bonnie glared at Rochelle's brown eyes and than shouted, "It's all still the same! She was a person that we almost killed!"  
  
Rochelle stuck up her hand and walked away. Bonnie raised her nose in pride of beating Rochelle and began walking inside to wait the new girl. Rochelle was walking in the other direction and realized something. She ran up to Bonnie and shouted, "WAIT!" Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around. Rochelle said quietly, "We have to visit Nancy 2night. We have to do the ritual after and than tell her how it goes!"  
  
Bonnie said almost shouting, "What? Do the ritual again? Is it a full moon?" frantically Rochelle nodded. Bonnie said, "Okay.we'll have to buy some new stuff. We'll check the book and than but the items. This will not fail or I'll die." Rochelle looked at her in her most avenging look and they burst out laughing.  
  
Some guy from the football team looked at them pathetically and than shouted, "WIGHEAD!" Rochelle grabbed a small object and chucked it at his head. -------  
  
Sarah looked into her reflection and decided that she wanted to have red hair that day. She thought about red hair and put both her hands through her brown hair. It turned a dim red and she smiled in triumph. She stepped out of the washroom and bumped into a thin black haired girl. She was a goth. Sarah looked at her and said quietly, "Sorry about that.Your new right?"  
  
The girl said gloomily separating her dark green lips, "I'm Cloey.nice to meet you Sarah."  
  
Cloey stuck out her pale hand and shook Sarah's warm darker hand. Sarah looked at her puzzled and asked, "How do you know my name?"  
  
Cloey said calmly, "Well.I know a lot of things.witch." She winked, "I won't tell.but I'd love to call you.I already have your phone number,"  
  
Bonnie walked up to Cloey and said, "Sarah.I'm very, very, very, sorry to disturb your conversation but Cloey's and my.and your classes will soon begin so goodbye and see you in class."  
  
Sarah nodded and waved goodbye to Cloey. Cloey said grumpily, "Bye Sarah.I'll talk to you at lunch." Sarah nodded again and watched as Bonnie whispered something into Cloey's pierced ears. (A/D Bonnie whispered that she's a really bad person.)  
  
-------  
  
Nancy looked up into the light and said crazily, "I can fly! I can see the sun." She was wearing white pajamas and was strapped to a white bed with light blue metal posts. She saw someone come in and shouted, "Of and here comes the evil airplane! I have to fly away.but I can fly I can fly.I CAN FLY!!!" The nurse shook her head and attempted to stick a needle in her thigh so she could sleep and be washed. Nancy shouted squirming like a dying fish, "ARGH! GET AWAY! I'll be after you when I get out!"  
  
The nurse shook her head and said to Nancy, "I'm hoping you'll never get out.you'll be a problem to us all.to bad you won't let us bath you." A loud buzzing noise filled the room and the nurse walked to the door and pressed a button.the machine wrote."visitors for subject 889645643575" She shook her head again and said to the wide eyed insane girl, "I feel so sorry for your guests."  
  
Nancy looked at her angrily and she shouted, "I want to see them.I'll be a good girl!"  
  
The nurse grabbed Nancy's arms and put them in a strap, than she attatched those straps onto a color like thing. The nurse bent down putting one leg in one "cuff" and the other leg in another. This left enough room for her to walk but no run properly. That she grabbed Nancy's favorite muzzle and put it on her. They walked out. A black haired tall male was facing the other way an the nurse said, "Subject 889645643575 slash Nancy is here to see you."  
  
-----  
  
Sarah was sitting looking at Cloey's spiked choker. She tapped her on the shoulder. Cloey spun around. Sarah said quickly but quietly, "Meet me at the.."  
  
Cloey interrupted, "Parks bench on the left.I know.no on e goes there."  
  
Sarah nodded and sat back in her seat. Cloey still looked at her. The teacher/nun spun around and shouted, "Mrs. Dungstien! You can talk to your friends outside of school, at lunch, if you see them in the hall! Why do you speak to them during the class time?"  
  
Cloey stood up and a few people looked at her I disgust or backed away and she replied, "Why...to annoy you short self disciplined people." She sat back down and Rochelle looked back at Sarah and than whispered in her ear.  
  
Sarah couldn't stand how annoying they where until lunch. Cloey came over willingly and said to Sarah, "I know a lot about you.because I'm a wiccan. I also have this normal power to read minds.I've actually read about you from this old woman's memory.she owns this store.but still I'm honored to become your coven member if you choose to accept me."  
  
Sarah looked down at her shoes and said...  
  
You must read on to find out.. 


	2. a bit more

Sarah looked down at her shoes and said, "I'll accept you but I ask one thing.you must perform the spells and you must train willingly or without complaints."  
  
Cloey nodded. She looked at Sarah and murmured, "Did Nancy actually go insane?"  
  
Sarah's eyes brightened and she said quickly, "We have to skip school!"  
  
Confused Cloey asked, "Why?"  
  
Sarah shouted grabbing Cloey's sleeve, "We have to talk to Nancy! I'll explain at the facility."  
  
-------  
  
Back at the facility a tall black haired man came to see Nancy. (The man was Chris brought back from the dead as a blackhead) Nancy was tied down and duct taped to the chair. The nurses and guards where all knocked out. The man asked Nancy, "If I take this off you have to promise not to try and bite me."  
  
Nancy thought to herself, "Why the hell would this bastard want to talk to me?" Then she nodded.  
  
Chris said peeling the duct tape off, "Do you remember that bitch Sarah who cast that spell on me? Well I want revenge because she killed me some how!"  
  
Nancy laughed realizing that the man was Chris and said between gasps, "I killed you Chris! I've killed a lot of things..but you where my best! I killed you by making you back out of the window..remember? Oh what fun we could have had if you stayed alive..when I killed you Sarah almost killed me!"  
  
Chris looked at her like he could just strangle her and shouted with all his might, "You stupid fucking bitches! You freaks! You witches! Argh!" He ran out of the room and too the main lobby. He ran out leaving Nancy in the room all dirty and smelly from not accepting her showers.  
  
Nancy sat their like she could get free now that the guards where their but not quite...conscious. She began to bend forward and bit through the duct tape. She said to herself, "fool..." She got through the tape and began to chew crazily at her feet straps. Than she said, "he forgot to put my muzzle on!" She noticed it was too hard to reach down so far and than chew so she began to chew at her hand straps and got hose open.  
  
A nurse saw she was doing a good job at escaping when he woke up. He got up slowly and grabbed the duct tape. He jumped on her and got her hands taped together. He saw her muzzle not so far off and put it over her mouth. She screamed and tried to bite him again. The nurses from a higher floor heard her and ran downstairs. She was furiously fighting against the other male nurse. One of the nurses had a sleeping drug and stuck it in her thigh. Nancy gasped and began to calm down..soon she was snoring like an old man.  
  
The nurses finally got her hair washed and her bathed. They put her back into her bed.  
  
------  
  
Sarah dragged Cloey all the way to the facility. Sarah nervously looked behind her and Cloey noticed that she was about to cry. Cloey asked Sarah, "What the hell's wrong with you?  
  
Sarah looked back at Cloey. She mumbled, "I saw my old boyfriend.."  
  
Cloey smiled and interrupted, "Chris? That Nancy killed?"  
  
Sarah looked at Cloey and smiled. You always try to invade privacy.  
  
Cloey laughed, "Well you where gonna tell me already though so what's the big problem?"  
  
Sarah smiled back and said, "He can't still be alive though so its just memories but they still scare me," Inside there was movement so Sarah said, "Lets go inside..I've had bad dreams with Nancy in them and I wanted to check if she still had her powers because that would be hell on this planet."  
  
They both walked in and the desk receptionist said kindly, "Yes dears."  
  
Cloey rolled her eyes and Sarah said loudly, "Can we speak to Nancy...Nancy...the goth that came in here a while ago.her first name Nancy and I forget her last name.."  
  
The desk receptionist said, "you wish to speak to her? Are you relatives? Oh and are you out of your minds?"  
  
Cloey rolled her eyes and shouted, "Just give us the danm room!"  
  
The woman jumped up and ran to the computer. She typed in a number code that said, "889645643575" the women said, follow the screaming once you hear it...she gets cranky when she wakes up.poor girl needs a muzzle to keep her from biting people."  
  
Sarah said sarcastically, "How am I not surprised?"  
  
Cloey smiled and the two girls heard Nancy shouting, "I was having a dream about the bitch Sarah! She made me like this I was about to kill her! She did this too me and I want revenge now lemmie out so I can see my new guests!"  
  
Sarah walked in and laughed at the pathetic sight, You seem more ugly than the last time I saw you."  
  
Nancy shouted, "You are so extremely stupid you know! Ha weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Cloey walked in from behind her. Her eyes widened and Nancy asked Sarah nervously, "Who's your beautiful friend Sarah?"  
  
Sarah stood at the door almost totally shocked, "Is she a lesbian? OMG!" She said aloud to Nancy, "Nancy..this is Cloey and Cloey this is Nancy...as you know."  
  
Nancy said shyly, "Hi Cloey..."  
  
Cloey said aloud, "We need to ask you something really important..Do you still have your powers?"  
  
Nancy looked at Sarah suspiciously, "You told her? Your so tricky, tricky, tricky...if I say yes than you'll kill me or bind me but if I say no than you'll leave me alone but bind me anyway...but just for Cloey I'll tell you the truth.what does it look like? I'm still in here aren't I? I would have used it against this hell if I did have powers you know...does that answer your question?"  
  
Cloey smiled and said as if she was interested in her, "Thanks a lot...bye." She held her hand up to her face and did the finger wave.  
  
Sarah looked at her oddly and they walked out. The nurse walked into the room and put Nancy back into her room.  
  
-------  
  
Rochelle and Bonnie finished school that day and went over to see Nancy. On the way Bonnie said to Rochelle, "Last time we saw Nancy she acted so weird so brace yourself.  
  
Rochelle laughed and said, "Nancy's insane.what do u expect?"  
  
Bonnie shrugged and said, "Well.you're right about that but she smelled my hair. is that normal?"  
  
Rochelle said in jealousy, "Well you actually wash your hair.I was my wig!"  
  
Bonnie looked at Rochelle and said, "Well at least you can wash your face without looking at it in disgust!"  
  
Rochelle just glared at Bonnie and shouted, "Well..argh! Why did you have to cum?"  
  
Bonnie shouted back in complete anger, "You made someone live in horror and all I did was ask if I could get rid of my scars and make no one suffer!"  
  
Rochelle asked angrily, "why do we always fight?"  
  
Bonnie looked away and said, "because..we just don't get along."  
  
Rochelle asked countering, "but why?"  
  
Bonnie shrugged and walked all the way to the facility without talking to Rochelle. When they got there the clerk asked kindly, "Yes?"  
  
Bonnie asked, "can we go and visit Nancy slash subject 889645643575?"  
  
The woman looked at the computer and said, "She's had too much visitors today so no."  
  
Rochelle looked at the chubby clerk and said, "Look we can handle and insane girl."  
  
The clerk laughed, "No dears its not that..its just that she can't have so much fun. Or she'll take an advantage."  
  
Bonnie said enthusiastically, "once we finish with her you won't need to worry about that."  
  
The clerk looked above her glasses and said, "Did you hear me? I said no!"  
  
Rochelle looked at the clerk and said rudely, "Well than we'll just break in! FATASS" The clerk looked really offended and Bonnie grabbed Rochelle by both arms and dragged her out of the store. Rochelle shouted at Bonnie, "You tried to get my wig off so you could embarrass me!"  
  
Bonnie shook her head and shouted, "What is it with you? You always want to fight with everyone!"  
  
Rochelle shouted back, "will you just shut up?"  
  
Bonnie looked away and just walked down the street. Rochelle looked at her and walked the other way. For the rest of the day they didn't speak to each other.  
  
------  
  
Sarah walked down the street while Cloey followed a metre behind her. They reached the place the old magic store was. Sarah frowned. She said aloud, "The name was never Jane's agriculture..."  
  
A mystical voice came from the door. It was the old magic store owner. She said to the girls, "I renamed the store so that no one could remember that this was the place..in the city no one wants agriculture so this makes perfect cover..i also decided...wait your Sarah! Did you give your self in to Manon?"  
  
Sarah nodded and said, "Oh you too haven't met, "This is Cloey.my new coven member.Cloey this is..i'm sorry I forget your name."  
  
The store owner said, "well I like to be called Isabelle now so call me that.Cloey.you're the mind reader right?"  
  
Cloey nodded.....Sarah looked at them two confused. She asked, "What did I miss?"  
  
Cloey smiled and said, "Isabelle used to teach..what was it? Witches or wiccans?"  
  
Isabelle smiled and said in her mystical voice, "Both."  
  
Sarah seemed to be catching on and said, "Lemmie guess...Cloey went to your lessons and that's how you met."  
  
Cloey answered, "Not quite."  
  
Sarah asked Cloey, "Then what?" \ Cloey said, "she taught another subject that I didn't like but we spoke a bit."  
  
Isabelle nodded and showed them in the store. She said, "If you wish..today you can get stuff for free as my first customers."  
  
Sarah smiled and said, "Sure! I forgot my cash anywayz!"  
  
They looked around the store for about an hour. At the end of the day they had probably over 100 things. Isabelle said with a smile, "Today you where lucky..tomorrow you'll have to pay."  
  
Cloey asked Isabelle, "tomorrow can you teach us a few things?"  
  
Isabelle smiled and said, "Sure! As long as it doesn't cost money for me!"Sarah let out a half smile.  
  
(A/D so tired! Geeze!) 


End file.
